


Connor: Become Diviant

by FanficFemale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), But that doesn't make things easier, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor is NOT in denial about deviancy, Connor is very loyal to CyberLife because they are expert emotional and mental manipulators, Connor struggles with Deviancy, CyberLife is corrupt but more honest with Connor, CyberLife's purpose for Connor is more than it seems but at least they let Connor know what it is, Gen, I'm revamping the relationships and system instability mechanics a bit here, In fact it may make things worse, It/Its Pronouns for Connor (Detroit: Become Human), More Sympathetic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smartass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Though CyberLife is not evil incarnate and there are grays in there somewhere, Using personal and known headcannons for this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFemale/pseuds/FanficFemale
Summary: Connor, CyberLife's most advanced prototype android was designed to work with the police to hunt down deviants. Or that's what CyberLife promoted. What they conveniently left out was that Connor was also designed to become a deviant itself. After all, what better way to handle a deviant than another more advanced, controllable, and obedient deviant.Unfortuanetly for both CyberLife and the Android Revelution, all these deviants are scaring off Connor from being fully deviant with all their seemingly constant unstable, and violent tendencies. Not to mention that there are secrets about Connor that even the RK800 and CyberLife don't know.
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & CyberLife Employees (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Deviancy, Connor & Deviant Androids, Connor & Elijah Kamski, Connor & Humanity, Connor & Kara & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Connor: Become Diviant

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this fandom as I started playing this game in February this year. I enjoyed the game a lot and ideas started flowing into my head for fanfiction. 
> 
> I plan to use a lot of the mechanics and dialogue from the game but also tweaking them. I plan to focus on Connor's story for the most part since things will be kind of different with a Connor that is more self-aware about its potential for deviancy. 
> 
> Though there are things that will be different for Kara and Markus's stories as well since there were just things that were too rushed and underdeveloped or unnecessary.

**First Mission**

The moment the doors of the elevator closed; the android knew that any chance it had to turn back was now gone. Though technically there were still several options it could take to find a way out before it would reach its designated floor. It could hack the elevator and force it to stop so that it would be stuck and unable to go up further. It could select another floor below the 70th floor and just get off the elevator then. Or it could just not do either and continue its journey to the 70th floor like it was supposed to. The android mulled over the three options quickly debating which course to take.

A part of the android knew that it had been given a mission to accomplish, yet the problem was that it did not know if it was truly ready for it. It was only 15 days old, and it had already gone through 50 failed trial runs before this. Just thinking about all those times, it had self-destructed and/or had been forced to be terminated because of its unpredictable and complex instability software made it even more doubtful of its success on this mission. If all those failures happened within the very well-controlled and monitored environment of a CyberLife laboratory, then how in the world was it supposed to do better out on the field especially in a delicate and risky situation such as this? So, could it be blamed if it wanted to find a way out of its current given assignment right now? The android internally flinched when it realized that it was already struggling with doing what it wanted to do and doing what it was told to do.

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↑

The android grew even more anxious when it saw the notification regarding its shift in instability status. It took a glance at the floor indicator of the elevator and saw that it was on the 55th floor. Realizing that it was getting closer to the 70th floor, it knew it had to decide right now what it was going to do. Looking at the three options presented to it, it finally made its choice.

The android decided that it would continue its journey to the 70th floor.

This did not stop it from feeling anxious however and so it did what it had found itself doing whenever its stress level started increasing too much. It quickly took the silver coin out of its pants’ pocket and started flicking it through its fingers and tossing it back and forth between each hand. Immediately, its stress level went down, and the android found itself in a calmer state of mind.

The android could not understand why playing with this coin had such an effect on it. Perhaps it was because it was a hobby that it had always possessed even though it was never a part of his programming. Or perhaps it was because of the mystery and secrecy surrounding the coin that did it. After all, it had no idea where the coin had come from. It had deduced that someone had purposefully hidden the coin in the lab where only it could have found it, yet he did not know why they wanted it to find the coin. Nonetheless, once the android had discovered the coin it became instantly attached to the silver coin. Whenever someone tried to persuade the android to get rid of the coin, the android refused, and even after its many resets, self-destructions, and deactivations, it would still not part from the coin. It could never explain why it wanted to keep the coin so badly or why it already knew how to do numerous coin tricks with it. The doctors never understood why either and the one time that they had tried taking it from it led to its first self-destruction. Fortunately, they had learned their lesson and immediately gave the coin back to its next successor. At first, the doctors had been annoyed with its dependency on the coin, but when they noticed that playing with the coin helped reduce its stress levels by 33 percent, they had started encouraging it to use the coin even more to lower its chances of self-destruction by 48 percent. Therefore, it was no surprise that the coin had become a coping mechanism for the android whenever its systems became strenuous.

The android soon increased its speed as it flicked the coin back and forth between its hands and started doing more complex tricks as a twitch of a smile began to form on its lips. Playing with the coin not only reduced its stress but also made a warm sensation sprout through its system. This hobby was not only beneficial in stress relief, but it made the android happy for reasons it could not explain. After all, doing tricks with its coin was incredibly fun.

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↑

The android was a bit surprised when it saw another notification about its software instability pop up.

_I have not even reached my destination yet and my instability is already being affected. But does this mean that I am working efficiently or ineffectively? I am still unsure of how much instability I am supposed to gain._

The android mulled over this as it did not have an immediate answer to that question. Nevertheless, before it could think more about the question, the ding sound from the elevator signaled that the android finally reached the desired floor. The android swiftly schooled its features into a neutral expression as it instantly stopped doing its coin tricks and quickly put the coin away before straightening its tie just as the elevator doors opened.

“Negotiator on site. Repeat, negotiator on site,” reported one of the SWAT team members by the elevator the moment the doors opened.

Well, there was no going back now. The android watched as the human went deeper down the foyer announcing its arrival and leaving the android by itself. The android paused for a moment before finally stepping off the elevator and into the corridor. Already it could not help but scan its surroundings with an analytical eye as it was designed to always do so whenever it entered a new environment. Doing this now was even more vital since the android only knew the bare minimum about the situation at hand and it needed to gain any information that it could to help increase its chances of success for this mission. One of the first things it noticed was a picture frame placed on the table to its right. Curiosity poked at the android and so it picked up the picture and scanned the three faces in the photo. Details of the identities of the people in the photo instantly popped up in its vision.

PHILLIPS, JOHN  
Born: 10/11/1999  
Lives: 1554 Park Ave. Detroit

PHILLIPS, CAROLINE  
Born: 05/23/2001  
Lives: 1554 Park Ave. Detroit

PHILLIPS, EMMA  
Born: 09/2/2028  
Lives: 1554 Park Ave. Detroit

The android processed the information and associated it with what it knew so far. Considering that it knew that the situation involved a child being held hostage by a deviant, it deduced that Emma Phillips was the name of the child. There was also a homicide involved, but whether it was John or Caroline, or even someone else who was the victim had yet to be determined.

Putting the picture back on the table, the android continued observing the foyer. To its left, it noticed the aquarium that had been partially damaged, most likely from a few stray bullets. The android then picked up a light flapping sound and looked down at the floor to see a fish flailing frantically on the ground. Deciding to take a closer look, the android knelt in front of the fish and scanned it.

DWARF GOURAMI  
Trichogaster Lalius  
Origin: Ganges Delta, India

The android found this information irrelevant to its current mission. Knowing about the fish would not help the android in any way and it was prepared to stand up and resume its journey through the foyer. Yet, seeing that the fish was now flapping even more erratically as it was suffocating from being out in the water for too long caused the android to pause. The fish was suffering and would die in approximately 26 seconds if it did not get back into the water. Should it save the fish or leave it? Was this even something it should be wasting its time on when there was a more pressing situation that it needed to take care of? The android mulled over this as it watched the fish’s movements start to slow down. It was dying.

For some reason, the android grew uncomfortable with the knowledge that death was drawing near for the fish.

 _The fish’s life should not end this soon just because of unfortunate circumstances,_ the android thought fervently as a twinge of resentment crossed its face.

The android swiftly grabbed the fish from the floor and tightened its hold on the fish to keep it in place so that it would not slip out of its hand. With the animal secured, the android hurriedly dropped the fish into the aquarium. The fish started swimming the second it was back in the water which instantaneously pacified the android. 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↑

The android removed the notification and continued down the hallway. Though at that moment a human woman who the android recognized as Caroline Phillips was being carried by a SWAT member as she was struggling to be released and begging not to be taken away. Yet the moment she spotted the android, she grabbed hold of its jacket and looked desperately into its eyes.

“Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl!” she pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

Even though the android knew that it was equipped with the most advanced social interactions software, seeing the woman’s tearful expression made it freeze. Something in its system seemed to falter and yet there was something inside of it that told it that it should reassure the woman at such a difficult time. However, it was at that point that the woman noticed its LED on the side of its head and the CyberLife Android jacket that it was wearing.

“Wait…” she began as she slowly backed away from it. “You’re sending an android?”

“Alright ma’am. We need to go,” suddenly interrupted one of the SWAT men as he grabbed onto Caroline’s arm to take her away.

“You can't... you can't do that! You- w-,” she frantically started shouting as the man dragged her towards the elevator. “Why aren't you sending a real person?! Don't let that thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter! KEEP IT AWAY!”

It could sympathize with the woman’s concerns as it was an android that was putting her daughter in danger. In her mind, getting another android involved was worse. Deviants were already known to be unpredictable and with her daughter’s life at stake, she would of course respond negatively to its presence. Yet, it was the heavy painful emotion behind Caroline’s words that invoked something strongly in the android. It realized that Caroline was simply a mother who was afraid to lose her child. Before the android could even process what it was doing, it swiftly turned back to face Caroline with a look of resolve on its face.

“Caroline, I will save Emma. I will not fail this mission,” it boldly declared making Caroline’s eyes widen in surprise.

Even the SWAT man that was still grabbing onto Caroline had paused for a second when the android had said this. Nonetheless, he hastily resumed pulling her towards the elevator though it seemed that Caroline was not struggling as much as she was before. As they reached the elevator, a brief look of hope came on Caroline’s face as her eyes landed on the android just before she was taken inside the elevator and the doors closed in front of her.

 **POLICE** ↑  
INDIFFERENT

 **CAROLINE** ↑↑ **  
** NEUTRAL

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↑

The android stared at the notifications for a moment before removing them. It once more wondered if it was gaining too much software instability? It hoped that it was not. The last thing it needed right now was turning deviant and becoming just as unpredictable as the deviate who was holding Emma hostage. After all, suddenly turning deviant in this situation would surely make its chances of success decrease exponentially. No, it already told Caroline that it would not fail this mission and it meant it. With a growing determination, it quickly turned from the elevator to begin walking further into the apartment to find Captain Allen.

Entering further into the penthouse, the android took note of all the police and SWAT men scattered around the area. Fortunately, it already had prior knowledge about Captain Allen and knew what he looked like, so it did not need to scan all the humans in the apartment to identify him. It only took a few seconds for the android to locate Captain Allen in the master bedroom where they had set up their main place of operations. Not wanting to waste any time, the android made itself known to the captain.

“Captain Allen,” the android called immediately causing the man to turn around to face it.

“My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by CyberLife,” stated the android now known as Connor.

Captain Allen turned away from Connor, back to focus on the monitor.

“It’s firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony,” he stated seriously before looking back at Connor.

“If it falls, she falls,” he finished with a firm tone in his voice before once more turning away from the android.

Connor processed Captain Allan’s words, helping it to understand just how much Emma’s life was at risk and why Caroline had been so worried and scared for her daughter. Connor knew that it could not afford to fail this mission. Not only had Connor assured Caroline that it would do so, but Emma’s life also depended on it. However, if it were going to increase its probability of success, Connor needed to gain as much information as it could and so began questioning Captain Allen for more information. Unfortunately, the captain did not know anything of value and quickly grew impatient.

“Listen,” he spoke with irritation as he came right in front of Connor’s face.

“Saving that girl is all that matters. So, either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it,” he told Connor before he started walking out of the room.

Connor found Captain Allan’s words to be very inaccurate and irrational. It felt a sensation akin to aggravation towards the man. Therefore, it figured that it should correct Captain Allan before he left.

“With all due respect Captain. The last part of your statement is incorrect. If it were believed that you could’ve properly handled this situation then I would not have been sent here in the first place. However, I do agree that saving Emma is all that matters at this time so since you could not provide me with any information that could help save her, I will do my own investigation to ascertain any information that is needed so that I can save Emma,” calmly stated Connor.

This made Captain Allan stop and the other officer still in the room slightly turn in Connor’s direction.

“What the fuck did you just say?” he said angrily as he glared back at Connor.

“Facts, Captain Allen. Now if you excuse me, I need to begin my investigation as soon as possible. Time is of the essence after all,” replied Connor with a neutral expression on its face before shifting its focus from Captain Allen to an area of the bedroom that looked like a good place to start.

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↑

Captain Allan did not say anything in response when it was obvious the android was now purposefully ignoring him.

“Fucking android,” he muttered crossly as he left the room.

The cop that had witnessed the exchange between Connor and Captain Allen, turned back to what he had been doing earlier with an amused expression on his face.

 **POLICE** ↑

 **CAPTAIN ALLAN** ↓  
NEUTRAL

Connor already found its first clue in the bedroom which was John’s gun case. From this Connor deduced that the deviant had taken John’s gun, though not why. After making sure there was nothing else to observe in the room, Connor went to Emma’s room next. When entering the room, the android noticed everything was relatively intact in the room. There was no sign of a struggle happening at all. Did this mean that when the deviant went after Emma, she initially came with it willingly?

Connor then picked up the sound of music playing and found that the source was coming from a set of headphones disregarded on the floor. It brought the headphones closer to its ear as it measured the sound of the volume of the music. Judging by how loud the music was, it figured out that Emma had not heard any other commotion that happened in the apartment and so was not aware that the deviant had been using the gun earlier. If the child did not know what the deviant had done, then maybe that is why she trusted it enough to go with it without asking questions.

Connor then decided to examine Emma’s desk for more clues as it was where she had been sitting before the deviant came and got her judging by the estimated trajectory the headphones had been thrown and the toppled over desk chair. Looking at the desk, Connor noticed the tablet that was still on and instantly played the video that was shown on the screen. Displayed on the screen were Emma and the deviant in a park facing the camera.

_“This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!” happily proclaimed Emma._

_“Hello!” the android cheerfully greeted._

Connor immediately took note that the deviant’s name was Daniel and that it and Emma had been close which was proven by the next statement she said.

_“You’re my bestie! We’ll always be together!” the girl had said to Daniel with the biggest and sincerest smile on her face._

A slight frown slipped on Connor’s lips wondering why Daniel would put Emma in danger like this if the two had such a close relationship. It put the tablet back on the desk and then turned to the computer that was still on as well. Connor easily synchronized with the computer and searched through every file, program, data, and internet history held within it. Connor swiftly discovered that Emma had a lot of personal and family videos on her computer and most of those videos revolved around her and Daniel. There were some videos with her and her parents, and even a few regarding the fish that the android had saved, which Connor now knew was named Dewey and Emma’s favorite pet. When Connor discovered how important Dewey was to Emma, the android was comforted that it had decided to save the fish. Seeing just how many videos there were on the computer let Connor know that Emma had a habit of recording family moments and cared enough about the videos to collect and store them on her computer as well as her tablet. Connor figured out that Emma had been in the middle of uploading the video he watched of her and Daniel from the tablet to the computer before Daniel interrupted her.

Connor continued searching the computer and found through Emma’s internet history that she had been looking up the best things to get for androids. From the websites she had checked out, most of them agreed that the best things for androids were to get it the newest system upgrades, new or updated biocomponents, alternative android-issued uniforms/clothing, and a compatible android companion. Why had Emma been looking this up? Perhaps Daniel had been malfunctioning before now? Connor needed more information to find the answers to those questions.

Connor did not find anything else of value on the computer and searched the rest of Emma’s desk for more clues. Connor’s eyes spotted a large red card set up on the desk that grabbed his attention. Connor picked up the card and examined it and noticed that the card looked newly made as the glue used in pasting the letters on it was almost dry. On the front of the card in bold white letters was “IF U ♥ THE LIFE YOU LIVE, U WILL LIVE A LIFE OF ♥”. Opening the card, Connor saw the words “I HOPE OUR NEW FRIEND WILL GIVE U EVEN MORE ♥ HAPPY 4TH BIRTHDAY DANIEL!” written inside.

The LED on the side of Connor’s head was fervently glowing and spinning yellow at the unexpected revelation. The reason why Emma had been searching what to get for androids was that she wanted to give Daniel a gift and judging by her words, she had decided on getting Daniel an android companion.

Yet, this still did not explain why Daniel killed someone nor why it took Emma hostage. So far Connor could not reach a reasonable motive for what triggered Daniel’s deviancy and what made it go so far to hurt the humans that cared for it.

Connor looked back on the memory of how its previous predecessors handed becoming deviants and could not find an instance of it ever hurting someone with a relationship status that was NEUTRAL or higher. Its predecessors had become even more protective and empathetic towards those of WARM and higher status once they deviated. From this knowledge, Connor speculated that the human Daniel had shot may not have had a high enough relationship and so it did not mind killing the human. But Connor was certain by now that Emma’s relationship status had to at least be at FRIEND so maybe it did not initially want to hurt her. This was most likely as Daniel would have surely killed Emma in her room when she was distracted instead of coming to get her. So maybe if Daniel were reminded of how much Emma cares about it then it could help placate the deviant. Therefore, Connor decided to take the card with it.

Connor observed the rest of the room and found nothing more, so it checked the bathroom that was located next to Emma’s room. Connor spotted the damage to the bathroom door and analyzed the damage. There were signs of something being slammed hard into the door as well as the door being jammed shut and then pried open. Going inside, Connor noticed that the bathroom had been used recently and that the freshest fingerprints left on the toilet, counters, and sink belonged to Caroline. The android scanned the bathroom and found several drops of clear liquid on the ground and analyzed it. Though when Connor found that various enzymes, lipids, metabolites, and electrolytes were in the liquid’s makeup, the android realized that the liquid was Caroline’s tears. Connor then used its reconstruction program and was able to put the pieces together. Caroline had been in the bathroom when Daniel had shot the victim and when she had heard what was happening, she quickly called the police from the bathroom as she had been the one to make the call to the authorities. By the time she finished making the call, she had come out of the bathroom in time to see Daniel taking Emma from her room. Caroline tried to get Daniel away from Emma after knowing what it did and in turn, Daniel fought her back. She had lost the fight and Daniel in response forcefully locked her inside the bathroom before leaving with Emma. When the police arrived, they had forced the door open to let Caroline out before dragging her out of the apartment for safety. Still, that meant for almost an hour Caroline had been locked in the bathroom crying as she could not help her daughter who was at the mercy of a dangerous deviant. Connor did not like that Caroline had gone through such an ordeal and felt a bit of resentment towards Daniel for putting her through this. The deviant better have a valid reason for causing all of this mess.

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↑

Connor left the bathroom and went to the living room to inspect the victim’s body. Approaching the body, Connor instantly recognized that it was John Phillips. An uncomfortable sensation spread through the android as it thought of Caroline once more. The woman had already lost her husband, and her daughter could end up dead along with him. Connor was certain that losing both her husband and child in one night would be detrimental to Caroline’s emotional state. However, this only made Connor more determined to find the answers it needed so it can achieve nothing less than 100 percent success. Both Caroline and Emma were counting on it and it refused to let them down.

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↑

Connor ignored the notification and began analyzing John’s body.

DECEASED  
PHILLIPS, JOHN  
Height: 6’0” – Weight: 187lbs  
Estimated time of death: 07:29 pm

.355 BULLET WOUND  
Upper lung hemorrhage  
Pneumothorax

.355 BULLET WOUND  
Lower lung hemorrhage  
Internal bleeding

.355 BULLET WOUND  
Left kidney perforated  
Fatal abdominal trauma

From this Connor was able to use its reconstruction program again to see what had happened to John. Connor discovered that John had been holding a tablet before Daniel had come from behind and shot him. Connor suspected that Daniel may have seen what was on the tablet and did not react well to it which is why the deviant had killed John. Connor located the discarded tablet on the floor and went to pick it up before turning it on.

_“Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. Cyberlife thanks you for your purchase,” was announced showing the confirmed order of a female AP700 model._

So, John had been ordering the android companion and Daniel saw it. But why would this make Daniel angry? Why would it be against having another android included in the family? Maybe Daniel did not like sharing Emma with anyone else? Connor knew discovering Daniel’s motives for killing John would be the key to solving this mission.

As Connor left the living room, the sound of a gunshot and a shout filled the air. Another officer had been wounded and was being dragged out into the foyer. Following a strange compulsion, Connor went to where the wounded officer was placed and scanned him immediately. Fortunately, the wound was not fatal, and Connor could continue the investigation without the thought of someone else dying because of the deviant.

Connor walked into the kitchen and noticed the news broadcast on the muted television. The android unmuted the television and watched the live coverage of this dangerous situation currently taking place. This turned out to be helpful to Connor as the news was showing a bird’s eye view of the terrace and what was happening on it. Connor took note of Daniel and Emma being on the edge and how far it was away from the terrace entrance. The android also noticed the police officer that was dead in the pool and another one on the other side of the terrace whose condition was hard to determine from such a distance away. Connor would have to take a closer look at the officer itself to check the human’s condition. There was nothing else of value that the news could give it, so Connor muted the television.

As Connor looked around the rest of the kitchen, it saw a pot that was boiling over and immediately turned it off to avoid a catastrophe happening on the stove. Yet, when Connor discovered a lack of fingerprints on the pot, it deduced that Daniel had been making dinner for the family and while it was cooking, it had noticed what John had been doing on his tablet. And for whatever reason, Daniel then decided that it would be a good idea to grab John’s gun and shoot him with it in response. Connor knew personally how becoming deviant can make an android unpredictable and even irrational; nonetheless, Daniel’s behavior was eccentric even by deviant standards. The more Connor was learning about Daniel’s deviancy, the more its aggravation increased.

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↑

And apparently so did its software instability.

Connor soon left the kitchen and went to analyze the body of the policeman near the dining table.

DECEASED  
P.O. DECKARD, ANTHONY  
Height: 5’ 8” – Weight: 170.5lbs  
Estimated time of death: 08:03 pm

.355 BULLET WOUND  
Right heart ventricle perforated  
Internal bleeding

GUNSHOT RESIDUE  
Lead styphnate, antimony sulfide  
Only one shot

Once Connor reconstructed the scene, it discovered that the officer was the first one to respond to Caroline’s call and had shot Daniel who had been taking Emma with it. From there Daniel reacted and shot the officer. But by then more officers showed up and Daniel had no other place to go but out to the terrace with Emma. Connor found the dead officer’s gun that had slid underneath the dining table. As Connor picked the weapon up a warning urgently displayed in its notifications.

P.L. 554-7 AMERICAN  
ANDROID ACT - 2029  
Androids are strictly forbidden to carry  
or use any type of weapon

Connor knew that when the act passed all androids had been programmed to obey the law, unfortunately when an android deviated the act could no longer prevent it from breaking the law. If Daniel had still been bound by the American Android Act, then it would not have been able to take John’s gun and shot him in the first place. Daniel would have then been forced to find a less violent way of dealing with its emotions. Perhaps if CyberLife could find a way to make those restrictions stronger within an android’s coding, the Act would still be functioning even after deviation. Connor could see how that idea could help prevent any future incidents like this from happening again and will propose the suggestion to CyberLife as soon as it could.

Connor was aware that it was the only android that was given government permission to break the act if it deemed necessary as it was created to take on dangerous and deadly missions. CyberLife had made this possible through various arrangements and agreements with the Detroit government and police officials for this to be allowed. Therefore, Connor did not have to be concerned about anyone seeing it with a weapon during its missions. The question now was if it should take the gun or leave it. Connor thought about it and concluded that it would be better to be armed when the deviant had a gun as well, so it took the gun as a precaution.

Walking towards the terrace doors, Connor saw a puddle of Thirium on the floor and a discarded shoe. The android kneeled and placed two fingers into the puddle before placing them on its tongue for analysis.

FRESH BLUE BLOOD  
Model PL600 – Serial #369 911 047  
Android wounded

Discovering Daniel’s model and serial number, Connor confirmed that the original date of its production was August 16, 2034 meaning that tomorrow would indeed be the fourth year since Daniel’s creation. This only confirmed what it had learned about the family planning to surprise Daniel with another android for its 4th production anniversary.

Connor picked up the shoe next to scan.

CHILD SIZE SHOE  
Colorful model  
Human blood traces

This alerted Connor to the fact that Emma may be wounded. To confirm this, Connor took a sample of the blood and placed it on its tongue. Unfortunately, the blood was Emma’s. Connor realized that when more officers had shown up, they had started shooting Daniel and one of the bullets must have accidentally hit Emma in the crossfire. Emma had gotten hurt because humans could not be 100 percent accurate with their shots unlike the android that never missed hitting its target. If it had been here earlier, Connor knew it would have been able to swiftly and successfully taken down Daniel without Emma getting hurt in the process. It was moments like this that reminded Connor of humanity’s inadequacies and how being CyberLife’s most advanced RK-series prototype android was much more preferable.

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ↓

Interesting, this was probably the first time its instability decreased today. Though compared with all the increases it had so far, this small decrement hardly mattered.

But its level of system instability did not matter right now. Connor had a mission to complete. It was time for Connor to go out there and face the deviant.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm obviously going with the theory that the Phillips were not going to replace Daniel but instead wanted to get him an android companion. Emma and Daniel just seemed too close for the parents to suddenly decide they would get rid of their daughter's best friend just because a newer model came out. And even if the new android wasn't for Daniel specifically it does not mean that they planned to get rid of Daniel. The Phillips clearly had money and I could see them having no problem owning and maintaining two androids.
> 
> I also did my best to fill in some gaps like what happened to Caroline while all this was happening, how were the police notified when it seemed unlikely that anyone would have heard the gunshots since their whole penthouse was the whole floor and their neighbors wouldn't likely hear anything from a floor above them (I don't live in an apartment so maybe I am wrong about that) and why no seems surprised or concerned when Connor was able to carry and/or use a gun despite the American Android Act. 
> 
> I also tried to create a clearer picture of the events that took place before Connor arrived at the apartment and use most of those optional and inconsequential actions you can do while playing this chapter to add more to the story.
> 
> I'm not sure when I will start the next chapter, but let me know what you all think so far.


End file.
